herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sarafina
Sarafina is a minor character in the 1994 film The Lion King. She is the mother of Nala, Simba's mother-in-law, Kiara and Kion (and unofficially Kopa)'s maternal grandmother and a friend of Sarabi. She was voiced by Zoe Leader. History The Lion King Although Sarafina didn't appear in the midquel, she is first seen sleeping with the other lionesses, including Sarabi and Mufasa. She is later seen that day giving Nala a bath by licking her when Simba walks to her to take her to "a cool place". Nala asks Sarafina if she can go with Simba to which Sarafina asks Sarabi what she thinks. Sarabi allows her son and Nala to go what she think to be the waterhole as long as Zazu goes with them. The following night, Sarafina is seen mourning with Nala, Sarabi and the other lionesses when Mufasa's younger brother and Simba's uncle Scar informs them about Mufasa and supposedly Simba' deaths. She noticed the hyenas invading Pride Rock after hearing Scar's eulogy. Sarafina possibly appears years later during the final battle, she then realizes it was Scar killed Mufasa and framed Simba for it. She possibly roars along with the other lionesses when Simba defeats Scar and becomes king. Storyboard Sketch Even though Sarafina had only one speaking line in the film, she is given more lines ("Nala, you just had a bath!"). Musical Sarafina appeared in only one song of the adaption of the film ("The Lioness Hunt") and also another song ("Rafiki Mourns"). During the song sung by the hyenas ("Chow Down"), it is revealed that Banzai's father was eaten by Sarafina. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Sarafina possibly only makes a brief appearance with the lionesses when congratulating Kiara's first hunt. It is possible Sarafina has appeared or not. Other media Books "Nala's Dare" Sarafina appears in this book which is set during Scar's reign. Here, she allows Nala to leave her protection and the rest of the pride's lionesses to play with her friends Kula and Chumvi. "Simba's Big Secret" Sarafina becomes worried when Nala disappears and asks Simba if he has seen her. Not wanting to give away the secret Nala told him, Simba tells Sarafina that he hasn't seen her. After some coaxing from Sarabi, Simba admits to Sarafina that Nala went to a cave near the red cliffs and the pride go to save her. After being freed, Nala goes to her mother and promises not to go anywhere without telling someone again. Family *Daughter - Nala *Son-In-Law - Simba *Granddaughter - Kiara *Grandsons - Kion (officially) and Kopa (unofficially) Gallery Imagetlksahdaipr.png|Sarafina and her daughter Nala asleep inside Pride Rock Imagetlknws.jpg|Sarafina bathing Nala imagetlksbabniscgws.jpeg|Sarafina being asked by Nala if she can go with Simba imagetlksarafinamoarning.png|Sarafina mourns Mufasa and Simba imagetlkssnatpwthipr.png|Sarafina and the pride watch as hyenas invade Pride Rock imagetlksnandsnkc.jpeg|Sarafina with Nala, Kula and Chumvi in The Lion King: Six New Adventures book Nala's Dare Trivia *In an early script to The Lion King, Sarafina was called Naanda and was Sarabi's sister and therefore Simba's aunt. However this was changed for the final film as Simba's relationship with Nala would be incest as they would be cousins. So instead, Sarafina was made Sarabi's friend instead of her sister. Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Grandparents Category:Child Nurturer Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Supporters